Sketches
by HouseMDfan101
Summary: Bella never thought she'd be the centre of somebody's attention, let alone two somebody's.All Human, Eventual Bellice. Enjoy x  *On hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

First off this is my first story I've done on ff, so go easy on me story is all-human. Bella and Emmett are brother and sister (as you may notice when you read it) Jasper and Rosalie are biological brother and sister, Alice and Edward are biological brother and sister too. In this Esme is a doc as well. I'm from Australia so I don't really know much about America, so sorry if it doesn't make sense sometimes.

So anyway, oh yeah, I do not own twilight, does. Enjoy!!!

Bella

"EMMETT, GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!!!"

I sat at my desk, franticly flipping through my sketchbook, _It should be here, I had it in here, I swear to god if he's got it, I'm going rip off his head and shove it up his- _"'Sup Bells?"

Emmett appeared in my doorway, that trademark grin plastered on his face, still dressed in his gym clothes. I stood up, my sketchbook still in my hands,

"Em, did you take any of my sketches?" His grin faltered ever so slightly, _oh God!_

He scratched the back of his neck and shrugged, not meeting my eyes. "Oh God Em, what did you do?" I brushed my chestnut hair out of my eyes, it was a nervous habit of mine, that and hyperventilating, but that was an extreme case. Emmett shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked back up at me with a sheepish look on his face. "Well, Rose was over yesterday-"

"Wait! Rosalie HALE, as in Alice's step sister?" I asked flabbergasted.

Crap! This was fate punishing me. I knew it was slightly 'stalkerish' to sketch pictures of people you have crushes on, let alone people you've never even had a conversation with. Her name was Alice Cullen, and I was smitten with her. She and her brother Edward, and their step-siblings, Jasper, Rosalie had moved to our school last semester. They were new to town and their parents both worked at the hospital, and of course being me, clumsy unlucky Bella Swan, I had met both Carlisle and Esme Cullen on numerous times. The whole family looked like they could be models, but Alice, she was something different. With her dark spiky hair, petite figure and her honey-brown coloured eyes, spectacular was the only word that came close to describe her. She was the complete opposite to me, she was graceful on her feet; her movements were dance like, whereas I trip over flat surfaces and fall out of chairs.

Emmett hesitantly took a couple of steps towards me. "Um yeah, we're dating now. Anyway we were hanging out and she asked to use the bathroom, and she wandered into your room by mistake, she must have been curious or something, anyway I came up to see if she'd like fallen in or something." He guffawed stupidly at his own joke, but seeing the stare I was giving him, he quickly carried on, "She saw it on your desk and had a look, and when she found the drawing you did of Alice-" I facepalmed at the mention of the sketch, "-she was amazed, like usual, seriously sis you should go pro or something cause you drawings are amas-anyway, I said yeah cause you do them all the time."

I launched myself at my older brother, hitting every reachable part of him with my sketchbook. There wasn't much seeing as he's 6 foot something and I'm only 5'4. Between hits I yelled at him "You-(smack)-idiot-(smack)-she's-(smack)-gonna-(smack)-show-(smack)-it-(smack)-to-(smack)-Alice!"

Yes, I have a temper and I'm not ashamed to say that, yes, it may sometimes cause me to overreact to certain situations.

Once I had calmed down and stopped hitting Emmett with my sketchbook, he made me a cup of tea. It was something we did for each other when either of us was sick or upset. We sat down for a heart-to-heart, which just ended up with me confessing my attraction to his girlfriend's sister. His response shocked me slightly.

"Yeah, I know." He said smugly, taking a gulp of tea. I almost spilt mine on the couch out of surprise. I looked across the couch at him, both eye brows raised in surprise, "How?" I asked. He looked at me like I'd just asked what colour the sky is. "No offense Bells, but you not as sly as you may think you are", he started counting with his fingers, "One, whenever she's within 100 metres you don't seem to be able to put sentences together, two, whenever anybody mentions her name, or anyone of the Cullen family, you blush even more then you usually do, and three, whenever I say Alice, you bite your lower lip- like there! You're doing it right now." He pointed at me. Ok, so I knew my brother was smarter than anybody gave him credit for, but I didn't think he took that much notice of me. Then a horrifying thought came to me, _Had anyone else noticed my strange behaviour?_

Emmet, obviously seeing the horror-stricken look appear on my face, quickly added, "But I don't think anyone else has noticed." He patted me reassuringly on the leg. I smiled weakly back at him, which in turn made his smile widen even more, if that were possible. Looking at him, even though I'm his sister, I could see why all the girls swooned over him. His eyes, although the same chocolate colour as mine and Charlie's, carried this warmth, along with a mischievous glint. He had soft brown wavy hair, a couple of shades darker than mine, more like Renee's, whereas mine was the same chestnut colour as Charlie's (although his was slightly grey at the edges). But apart from his killer body he got from lifting weights with Jacob, a family friend who lived out at the reservation, and four years of football, it was his winning personality that made everyone like him. I had to admit he was my best friend, even though he could annoy the crap out of me! Hey he's my big bro, that's part of the job description I guess. I reached over and buried my head in his large muscular chest, hugging him. He placed his mug on the coffee table, than wrapped his arms around me, hugging back and placing a kiss on the top of my head. "So wait, this mean you're... what... bi?" He asked, his words muffled slightly by my hair. I sighed into his chest, comforted by the smell of his deodorant, even though Emmett had only meant it one way, there were two possible questions there.

Was I?

And what was I gonna do about it? And what was I gonna do about Jacob?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella p.o.v

I sat cross-legged on the couch, flipping through channels. I used to love Saturday morning television when I was younger, but the cartoons these days sucked. I stopped channel surfing, leaving it on the food channel. Cooking was something I enjoyed, and seeing as I lived with two males who, between the both of them could only make French toast and chicken nuggets, I did most of the cooking.

It was still pretty early, well for a Saturday that is. I didn't usually get up this early on weekends, but I'd had a pretty restless night last night. I was still worried about the whole sketch debacle.

I'd only ever had about three conversations with Rosalie and she seemed alright, a little abrupt, but polite and not a total bitch. Last night had been the first time I'd actually hung out with her. Emmett had Invited her round too watch movies and 'Officially' meet Charlie and myself as 'Emmett's Girlfriend'. And I have to admit last night when I answered the door and saw her standing there, long blond hair flowing down her shoulders, piercing blue eyes, and a complexion to die for, it took me a couple of seconds to get my thoughts in order. I mean she wasn't my type, but seriously? Wow!

She was only wearing Jeans, a low-cut red blouse and sneakers, but she looked like a model. Hell she even made _me _want to ask her where she got her clothes, and I'm one of the least fashionable people in Forks. She'd greeted me with a polite smile, and a hand shake. Hmm, she seemed nice enough. And obviously adored Emmett, seeing as she had greeted him with a smile to rival even his, and a rather passionate kiss. _Eeew_. And of course Charlie had like her straight away. This girl had away about her, extremely charming. She'd greeted him with a handshake and a kiss on the cheek. Charlie, being the not so touchy-touchy person he is, blushed slightly then ruffled his moustache, coughing awkwardly. My Dad ladies and gentlemen, quite the ladies man.

We'd spent the night watching Movies and eating pizza. At first when Emmett mentioned getting pizza for dinner I half expected Rosalie to pass on it. I mean _seriously?_ How could you have a body like that and eat pizza? But she ended up eating almost as much as Emmett. Ok, so I was starting to warm up to her too. Especially so when Emmett brought up the subject of my sketch, and she began to exclaim how much she liked it. Although she didn't mention if she'd shown it to Alice yet. And I'd been too embarrassed to ask if she had.

So here I am, sitting in my living room at six-thirty in the morning, watching a cooking show after barely sleeping, because I was wondering if she had in fact shown Alice the drawing I did of her. Now the picture itself was completely innocent. It was Alice sitting at her desk writing. But even at a glance, you could see how much effort I'd done, with the shading and the details I'd put in. Rosalie had even mentioned that I'd gotten the way her forehead furrows slightly when she's concentrating right. This wasn't just a quick drawing of someone. This was an intricate portrait that took quite a while, and a lot of effort. A bit much for someone you haven't even had a proper conversation with.

After I'd made my bed, showered and changed into my usual attire of jeans, a long sleeved shirt and fluffy socks, I made my way downstairs to grab breakfast. Charlie was sitting at the Kitchen table already in uniform, munching on toast and reading the paper. He greeted me with a "Mornin' bud" before returning to the paper. I poured myself a mug of coffee, then sat down at the table across from him. "Anything interesting?" I asked gesturing to the newspaper, before grabbing a slice of toast off his plate. "'Bout the same. A few muggings in Seattle, but that's what you expect from a big city." I nodded, then took a sip of coffee, enjoying the warmth it brought with it. "So," I looked up from my coffee, my eyes meeting Charlie's over his newspaper, "Jacob called while you were in the shower, wants you to call him back." I nodded; thanking him for passing the message I stood up and placed my mug next to the sink. I stared out the kitchen window, for a couple of seconds, before walking over to the phone, picking it up and punching in the familiar number.

"_Hello." _A deep voice answered.

"_Hey Jake, its Bella." I said, fidgeting with the phone cord._

"_Oh heyy, I'm glad you called me back. Listen Billy's going to a council meeting tonight and I was hoping you'd want to, you know, hang out. So you free?"_ He asked, his voice deepening even more.

"_Yeah ok, I'll have to ask Charlie first, hang on," _ I looked over at Charlie and asked "La push tonight?" which he responded with two thumbs up, which I took for a yes, "_Yeah he's cool, I'll cya later."_ With that I hung up the phone. I turned around as Emmett came bounding down the stairs. "Was that Jacob on the phone?" He asked, grabbing himself a mug of coffee. I nodded while I grabbed the dishes off the table and placing them in the sink. "You going down to La Push tonight bells?" "Yup" I answered, turning around and leaning against the kitchen bench.

"Cool, well tell him I said hey."

"Will do." I said before heading upstairs to get a start on my calculus homework.

I spent the rest of the day doing my homework, calculus was a bitch but it had to be done. At about five-thirty, Emmett dropped me off at Jake's before heading over to the Cullen's, to pick up Rosalie for their date. I spent the entire car ride in a comfortable silence. I thought about Jacob and our relationship. I'd know that he had a thing for me, but he didn't do anything about until I'd lived with Charlie for over a year. I hadn't felt anything stronger than a mild attraction towards him, but when he'd kissed be in garage a year ago, I'd just though 'what the hell' and kissed him back. Since then, we've been hooking up. On the DL of course, we, that is, I didn't want anyone to know.

Billy was still home when Emmett dropped me off, so when Jacob greeted me, he gave me a friendly hug. I'd only seen him just last week, when he'd come over for burgers and watch the match with Emmett and Charlie, but he'd seemed to have grown even more. His hair was slightly longer, just above his shoulders. We sat in the lounge room with Billy drinking coffee and watching Spanish soap operas. Of course I didn't understand a word of it, but it was always fun watching T.V with Jacob. But as soon as Billy left for the council meeting, Jacob jumped me.

Alice p.o.v

"So...what do you think?" Rosalie asked for the tenth time. "Wow." Was the only response I could muster, as I continued to stare down and the portrait of myself. It was beautifully drawn. So detailed, it must have taken a lot of time and effort. It was drawn with a pencil, and the picture itself was of me sitting at a desk, crouched over slightly, writing intently. She'd also added the little creases that appear between my eyebrows when I concentrate. I looked back up at Rosalie, who was grinning from the other side of the kitchen table. "Bella drew this?" I asked, _Bella? Really, Bella Swan?_ "Yup, got it from Emmett yesterday, well I got from her sketchbook. I had a quick flip through and she's really very talented. But that one was by far the best and most worked on."

I couldn't help but grin at that. I'd seen Bella at School a couple of times, and my, was she quite the sight to see. Thick Luscious chestnut hair, light skin, and the one time I'd seen her up close, the most amazing chocolate brown eyes. My god I could of stared into them for hours, but unfortunately the damn Biology teacher had asked me a question, and I had to break eye contact with her to answer him, damn teacher.

"You, you think she likes me? I mean _like _me like me?" I asked hopefully, handing Rosalie back the drawing. Rosalie hmmmed, while examining the drawing again. I mean I'd only ever had a couple of conversations with the girl. Usually I was a very talkative person, very outgoing and charismatic, very so that I could talk to anybody. But Bella, she sort of made me nervous, in a good way of course. So I'd sort of stayed away from her. "Well?" I asked impatiently. After a couple more seconds of silence and examining the portrait, Rosalie looked back up at me and answered, "Yes. Of course I do Alice. For god's sake, you don't put that much effort into a drawing of someone you've only ever talked to a couple of times, if you're not totally smitten with them. And plus, I've noticed she acts kinda strangely around you. Even Emmett's noticed it." My grin widened, if that's even possible, at her statement. Rosalie laughed and leant across the table to pinch my cheek, "Awww Ali, you got dimples and everything." I lightly swiped at her hand, playfully growling slightly. I heard multiple footsteps behind me, entering the kitchen. "What's up Ali-cat?" Edward asked, I turned around in the chair, watching as Edward place grocery bags on the kitchen bench. "Noth-ing" I sang and danced over to him and Carlisle, who also held and armful of groceries, I hugged Edward seeing as he no longer had his arms full. Here I was at nine-something in the morning, in my pink silk jammies and dressing gown, when Ed and Carlisle were both dressed AND out shopping for delicious treats. Now that you mention it, they were both dressed very nicely. "Hey Alice dear, can you come help Jasper and I with the rest of the groceries?" Esme asked as she came stumbling in through the door weighed down by many big bags. "Sure thing." I went to grab a few bags from her, but Carlisle beat me there. After grabbing a couple of Esme's larger heavier bags, he lent forward and kissed her lovingly. I awed, and as I bounded outside to help Jasper with the rest of the groceries, I heard Edward ask Rosalie, "Why's she in such an extra Alice-like mood this early?" which Rosalie replied, "Cute girl at school's got a thing for her."

I bounced up and down in my seat like a five year old overly excited about a car ride. Emmett had arrived at our place a couple of hours ago, to meet our parents and hang out with Rosalie. And after a couple of hours of them making out on the couch, Emmett had asked if we'd wanted to go out to a bonfire, just him, Rosalie, me and Bella. Rosalie, being an awesome sister, agreed wholeheartedly, before asking me, with a wink, if I wanted to hang out with them and Bella (she slightly emphasised Bella's name). I was very excited, I'd actually be able to have a conversation with the girl, and I hadn't been down to La Push before, so that was also a bonus.

"Calm down Tink, before you like have an accident or something." Emmet grinned into the rear-view mirror at me. Tink? My eyebrows shot up at the nickname. Emmett shrugged his muscular shoulders, "Sorta fits, the nickname, don't ye think?"

Rosalie laughed from the passenger seat, "Yeah it does."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled from the back seat. "So, Em, who's having the bonfire?" I asked, adding my own nickname. He laughed before answering, "A mate of mine, Jacob Black, Bella sent me a text before saying people are starting to arrive. She, sorta asked me to invite you." He smiled sheepishly at Rosalie who in return, gave me a smirk. I blushed slightly and giggled.

_Ok, this is it Alice. You're actually gonna have a conversation with this girl and if you like her, you're gonna ask her out, seriously how hard could it be?_


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I didn't expect that many story alerts and story favourites on the first two chapters, thanks guys. I know there's been quite a bit Jacob and Bella and not a lot of Alice, but I'm building on that, so hang in there =]

And thanks for reading x

Bella p.o.v

I lay there, under Jacob as he continued to kiss my neck. It didn't feel bad, quite the opposite really. One of his hands rested on my hip, gently rubbing the exposed skin, the other slowly unzipping my hoodie, his own shirt long gone. I could, and would have continued on with this make out session, if not for that exact moment, _she _popped into my head. Alice, oh how I wish _you_ were kissing me. And suddenly, I didn't like the kissing anymore. The way he weighed down on me, the roughness of his hand caressing my much softer skin, and the way his slightly stubbled chin felt while he kissed me. And just as I felt his hand leave my jacket zipper, and reach for the top button my jeans, I knew if I was going to stop, right now was the best time. As his mouth detached from mine, and moved to my neck, I was able to say, "Jake, wait," Breathlessly. He continued to kiss my neck, but between them he asked, "yeah?" just as breathlessly. I tried to get my thoughts in order, what was I gonna say? 'Hey let's stop, cause I have a major crush on this girl at school and I want her not you, cause I've just been screwing you for kicks, cause I don't actually have 'real' feelings for you'? Haha noooo, that's not it. But I had to think fast, he had continued kissing my neck and just undid my second jeans button. "Jacob, hang on." I pushed his shoulders, with enough force to get his attention, but light enough that I didn't end up pushing him off the damn couch. He stopped, and leant back, hovering over me, both eyebrows raised. "What's up babe?" His voice low and gravelly. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, thinking of an excuse, any excuse. Then I thought of it. I lifted my eye to meet his. "Hungry, I'm hungry and remember you said we'd have a bonfire and cook up the burgers and stuff over the fire? It'll be too late if we put it off. You should call the guys and I'll text Emmett."

His face fell a bit, and he frowned. Then a glimmer appeared in his eyes and he leant forward, and whispered into my ear, "Sure babe, but you'll make it up to me later, yeah?" He asked before nibbling on my ear. "Yeah, sure." I answered, pushing him off me lightly, and rushing over to the coffee table where I'd left my phone, anything to postpone it, and I'd think of another excuse later. I sent a short text to Emmett.

Hey Em, whatcha doing? You and Rosalie got anything special planned? Bella x

While waiting for a reply, I wandered over into the kitchen and started grabbing cans of drinks out of the fridge. _Oooh grape soda, mine!_ I opened the can and leant against the kitchen counter as I took a big gulp. As soon as I felt it vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out. Flipping it open I read,

Nah not really, we're hanging out watching a movie with Alice. Why? Something going down at LP? Emmett xx

_Alice! Should I invite her? Yes, yes I am. Hell I'm gonna even try and have a normal conversation with her. _I quickly sent back,

Yeah man, Jake's having a bonfire. The guys are coming and we're cooking up some food and there's like a lifetime supply of soda here. Invite Alice along too. You know, if she wants to and stuff. Bella x

Jacob appeared in the doorway, accompanied by too other dark skinned, big muscled guys. "Hey Bella, good to see you."

I smiled back at them waving slightly, "Hey Quil, Embry." Once again my phone vibrated, and I flipped it open,

Sounds great. We'll be there in 15. Alice too.

I smiled to myself, tonight sure looked a whole lot better.

"You know, I don't think that's safe."

I stood, hood up, hands tucked away in my jacket pockets, watching as Jacob and Paul poured a can of gasoline on the mountain of sticks and other leafy things. Jacob and Paul both laughed and shook their heads at me like I'd just suggested they not run with scissors. "Bella, you gotta live a little, girl!" Paul exclaimed, while pulling a flask out of his leather jacket. "Yeah, live right, that's why I'm going to go stand over there." I walked a good ten metres away from the potential life hazard, then plopped down on the porch steps. "Hey Bella, what's up?" I looked over as Seth plopped himself down next to me. I smiled back at his overly excitable expression, "Nothing much. Leah here too?"

"Yeah, she's helping Embry with the food." He stood up, shoved his hands into his jean pockets and kicked the porch steps lightly with the end of his sneaker. I stood up, and quickly stuck my hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out the flask. He blushed when he noticed it in my hand. I tsked at the younger boy, "You know, Alcohol is a depressant." I unscrewed the lip and took a sip, screwed it back on and stuck back in his pocket, "So think happy thoughts." I patted him on the back, and he grinned back at me, as I passed him heading back towards the bonfire, _it's not like I truly need both my eyebrows_, I silently laughed at my own thought, before sneaking up behind Quil and kicking him lightly in the back of his knee. He made a rather unmanly-like sound of surprise, before chasing me around the yard. He picked me up over his shoulder, and spun around a couple times. "Quil, Quil, seriously man, I'm gonna throw up if you don't-"

At the mention of possible vomit, a flashback of the last time he'd spun me around like that made him quickly place me back on my feet. He patted me on the arm before walking over towards Jacob, who was standing over by a big jeep. _Wait, Emmett's jeep! They're here! Okay okay, think coherent thoughts. Wait, do I look alright?_ I looked down at my attire of, jeans, long sleeved t-shirt, grey soft hoodie, denim jacket and white chucks. _Hmm, alright I guess. _I was glad I'd decided to wear my studded belt and black beanie today, it gave the impression I actually knew how to match clothes and accessorize. As nonchalantly as possible, I walked over towards Emmett, standing next to the jeep talking to Jacob and Quil, one arm wrapped around Rosalie's waist. As I neared them, I was horrified to hear the subject of the conversation, "Ha, yeah but last time wasn't so funny, well not for Quil, the rest of us sure, I think the person laughing the most was actually Bella- Hey Bells, I was telling Rosalie and Alice bout the time you threw up down the back of Quil neck."

I heard a tinkering laugh, and now I was close enough I could see a petite figure standing on the other side of Emmett, looking as beautiful as ever, laughing. _Oh my god, even her laugh is perfect! _

I blushed, and felt so embarrassed that I thought I was about to throw up, now _that_ wouldn't be the best thing to do at this point of time. Thank fully the subject was changed. Emmett, brother, friend, awesome quarterback, my saviour! He mentioned something about food, and the three guys and Rosalie, headed off in search of burgers and soda, leaving me and Alice alone. She looked even more breathtaking than usual, if that was even humanly possible. _Come on you idiot, don't just stand there, TALK!_

I brushed my fringe out of my eyes, then cleared my throat. "Hey." _Oh my god! Seriously?_

Alice smiled brightly back at me, "Hello Bella." Even her voice was perfect, smooth, confident, and velvet like.

_She knows who I am? Great, ok now time to say something more than just hey, ask a question, any question, COME ON!_

"How's...things?" I mentally slapped myself.

Alice's lips pursed a little, and she tilted her head slightly, studying my face. And of course, me being, well _me_, I blushed deeply. Her smile seemed to widen slightly. "Things are great. You know, I don't think I've ever seen someone blush as much as you. It's quite adorable."

_Wait...did she just say I'm adorable? Oh my!_

I giggled, lowering my head, and kicked the ground slightly, tucking a chunk of hair behind my ear. _Bella, Bella, Bella. Giggling? Really?_

"You, umm, wanna grab a soda or someth-" I was interrupted by Paul, who bounded over, flask in hand. "Hey girls, grubs up! Come on, before it's all eaten." I looked over to Alice, who nodded, so we followed Paul back over to the bonfire. _She thinks I'm adorable...awesome!_

Alice p.o.v

I sat on one of the benches surrounding the massive bonfire, Rosalie on my right, and Bella on my left. Bella, she was without a doubt, the most adorable person I'd ever met. When the Jeep pulled up, and I'd bounded out of the car, the first thing I saw was pretty much one of the funniest things I've ever seen. Bella, sneaking up behind a rather tall dark skinned boy, and kicking him in the back of the knee. He'd made a squeal like noise, and she burst out laughter, before squealing herself as the boy ran after her, then threw her over his shoulder, and continue to run and spin around wildly.

I stood there watching, literally captivated by the girl. Even though she obviously didn't like being spun around like that, she was laughing hysterically. I could've listened to her laugh for hours, I was so immensely intrigued by this girl, it took me by surprise when one of the dark skinned boys walked over and greeted us, snapping me back into reality. The guy, Jacob introduced himself to Rosalie and me, before starting up a conversation with Emmett. He told a rather funny story about the last time Quil had spun her around like that. I couldn't help laughing. Another thing I found out today, was how much the girl could blush, seriously I was amazed she didn't pass out with embarrassment, she looked close to it though. She and Emmett seemed to have a good relationship, with him coming to Bella's rescue by changing the subject. Then they'd all walked off, leaving Bella and I alone. Rosalie, wrapped up in one of Emmett's muscular arms, nodded her head towards Bella then winked at me before walking off with the guys. Bella, noticing it was just me and her standing there, seemed to get fidgety. I have to admit, even though I didn't show it as much as Bella did, standing there I felt very nervous. What do I do? Tell her I saw the sketch and that I loved it? Ask her out? Nope, I'd have to have a proper conversation with her first. I'd realised I'd been just smiling and watching her. She brushed her fringe out of her eyes, cleared her throat and then said "Hey."

My heart practically melted, .adorable! I was very much dazzled by her slightly awkwardness. But hey, I'm a Cullen, dazzling is what we do best. I smiled my brightest smile and said back, "Hello Bella."

She seemed amazed that I even knew her name, and she was silent for a couple of seconds. She blinked hard a couple of times then asked quickly, "How's...things?" I could tell that she just mentally slapped herself. I tilted my head to the side slightly, studying her face. How could someone look so adorable, blushing? And before I knew it, like I had no control of my words, I practically blurted out, "Things are great. You know, I don't think I've ever seen someone blush as much as you. It's quite adorable." And like she was trying to 1 up herself on the adorable scale, she giggled and kicked the ground lightly, avoiding eye contact and tucking her hair behind her ear. She seemed to play with her hair as a nervous habit. _Seriously, how can somebody be that adorable and not know? modesty got her a few more points on the cuteness scale._

She had started to ask me something, but was interrupted by another dark skinned boy, saying something about food, and the next thing we were walking over to the bonfire.

Once surrounded by her friends, Bella seemed to relax, and I spent most of the night listening to stories about her and her brother, and their family friend Jacob. I found myself a tiny little bit jealous of Jacob and Bella. They seemed to be close. They had some inside jokes, and would nudge each other and laugh. Bella's humour left my sides hurting. The girl really was quite charming, when she wasn't embarrassed. She told a few stories about Emmett, that I admit, had Emmett himself almost pissing himself laughing. _And_ not to mention the flirting. I think it might have been unintentional at first, but once I'd started flirting back, it was like someone cranked up the flirt-o-metre.

"Alice, you want a soda?" I looked up at Bella; I pursed my lips and pretended to think really hard about it for a couple of seconds. She laughed, which in turn cause me to laugh, "Grape soda, please ma'dear!"

She went to step over the log, and somehow was able to lose her footing and stumble. Grasping her arm in one hand and her waist in the other I was able to stable her before she fell completely. At contact with her skin, I heard her breathing hitch slightly and I felt tingles spread from my stomach to the rest of my body. She turned her head to look at me, her face inches from my own. "Thanks," she said breathlessly. "No problem." I said just as breathlessly, her eyes left mine and my hands fell from her body as she straightened up and stepped over the log, heading over to the house.

_Wow! That was intense!_ I looked over at Rosalie who, seeming to be the only other person who notice our encounter, was smirking. She gave me a wink before turning around to continue a conversation with Emmett.

Bella p.o.v

Wow, okay so I know I had been flirting slightly with her the whole night, and she had been as well. But I thought she was just naturally flirty, but that moment back there wasn't just one sided. Having to be the clumsy idiot I am, I had to trip. But she had caught me, and when she did I couldn't help but gasp a bit. And when I'd thanked her, my face so close to hers, she'd answered back just as breathlessly. And the look she gave me, man even _I _could decipher that look, definite attraction. So, what was I going to do about? I stood in the kitchen; two sodas in hand, staring out the window. I was going to go out there, whisper in her ear that I wanted to talk to her in her , then once alone, I was gonna kiss her. And with that in mind, I gathered as much confidence as I could, at marched out the front door, bumping into- "Charlie?"

He was in uniform, with three other deputies breaking up the party.

_Oh crudd! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice P.o.v

"So girls, how was the party last night?"

I sat at the kitchen table, poking aimlessly at my waffle, but looked up as Carlisle sat down, already dressed in his scrubs. I shrugged, acting nonchalantly as possible I answered, "Yeah, it was pretty good. Met some nice people, hung around and stuff. Pretty fun."

"Yeah until the Police Chief himself stopped by and broke it up," Rosalie spoke up, while she wandered into the kitchen for a refill of coffee, "I mean sure, some of the guys were drinking and making a bit of racket, but it wasn't even one yet."

Yup Charlie himself had rocked up with a few of his deputies and broke up the party. Bella looked like she'd been told that there wasn't going to be a Christmas, and kept glaring at her dad as he rounded up the guys, telling them to head home. Seriously, if looks could kill, we'd all be at Charlie's funeral now. I hadn't been too pleased either; I'd gotten the impression something was going to happen between the lovely brunette and myself. Either I was going to make a move, or she was. Oh well, I'd see her at school tomorrow, so that's a plus. I looked up from my waffles, and noticed a certain blonde somebody watching me. I raised an eyebrow at Jasper, "what?" I asked. He studied me intently with his light blue eyes, "You...seem upset Al. What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely worried.

Rosalie scoffed slightly from the other side of the table. "She's just sad because she didn't make a move-"

"Rosalie!" I hissed, she rolled her eyes at me, then gave Jasper a look, who returned it then nodded. Damn them with their...telepathic-like ways.

"Don't worry Tink; you have all the time in the world. She does go to the same school as you, and her dad's tight with Carlisle. No problem at all." Damn Rose and her knowledge.

"Wait, wait. Bella? As in Bella _Swan_? Chief Swan's daughter?" When had Edward entered this conversation, wait when had this turned into a conversation? "_No!"_ I replied sarcastically, "The other Bella Swan, who _whittles_ wooden squirrel _figurines_ and lives in a _tree house_!" One point to me! Edward rolled his eyes, taking a sip of coffee. "Don't patronize me, you poofy haired git!"

Carlisle, who unfortunately had been sipping his coffee at the time, sprayed it out his nose and all along the table, and unfortunately on my uneaten waffle, poor waffle. "_Alice!" _he laughed, I held my hands up in mock surrender, before picking up my plate and walking over to dump it in the sink. "My, my some one's grumpy."

_**Edward**__! Seriously, he just can't help himself._

"Whatever, I'll be upstairs." I stormed out of the kitchen, and up the stairs and into the sanctuary of my room. I really liked my room. The walls were a purplish red colour, the carpet creamy and soft under my feet. My queen sized four-poster bed, leaned against the far wall, had covers matching the walls. I had my desk with my laptop to the right, next to the door leading into my closet. Edward told me I had too many clothes, I told him to go shove it. He had the same amount of clothes as me, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone. On the wall above my desk I had a giant notice board, filled with all of my photography masterpieces. I loved photography, so I was so bummed when I found out they didn't teach the subject at Forks high. Damn school.

There was a knock at my door. "Alice dear, can I come in?" Esme's voice was slightly muffled by my closed door. "Yeah, sure, come on in." I plopped myself down on my bed, sitting cross-legged and wrapping my arms around my knees. She opened the door, and walked in, closing it behind her than sitting down on the computer chair. She was also dressed in her scrubs. _Hmmm she and Carlisle must have a shift together._ "Alice dear, what's wrong? Is there something bothering you?" Esme asked in her motherly tone. I sighed, I _was_ bothered by the whole party thing, but that wasn't the whole problem. I shook my head, smiling sadly. "Nah, nothing's really wrong. I'm just not in a good mood. You know, just one of those days. Plus it's Sunday, yuck! Who likes Sundays?"

_Oh how I wish it was Monday already..._

* * *

Bella p.o.v

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Thinking.

I was still pretty annoyed at the inconvenient arrival of Charlie. I was just about to go out there and kiss her, I swear that's what I was going to do...I wasn't going to chicken out, not at all, nup, nope, well maybe, possibly...NO! I was going to do it god dammnit! _Hey, I'll get the chance again anyway, hell we live in the same town, and go to the same school. Hell she's even in some of my classes; I've got plenty of time._ With that revelation, I threw the blankets off myself, swung my legs off the side of the bed and headed off for a shower, a skip in my step.

I towelled off my hair as I walked down the stairs, feeling refreshed and awake. Emmett, already up, sat at the kitchen table, reading the paper and eating ice-cream out of the tub. He looked up as I entered the kitchen, and gave me the universal 'what?' look. "Ice cream, really Emmett? It's like ten in the morning." He picked up the tub and shoved it towards me, "Its coffee flavoured." He said as though it made perfect sense. _What would he and Charlie do without me?_ I silently asked myself as I stood up, hanging my towel over the back of the chair, then started to gather the ingredients up for pancakes. _They'd starve, that's what! _

As I started making the batter, Emmet brought up the subject not so subtly. "So, you and Alice were getting along pretty well last night, huh?"

"Yeah," I said my back to Him, "too bad Charlie rocked up." I turned around, leaning against the kitchen bench, still stirring the batter. "Cause I was, you know," I coughed, blushing slightly, "about to, make a move."

Emmett thumped the table out of enthusiasm, and whooped loudly. "Yeah! Go Bells! Wait are you still going to? Cause I was talking to Rosalie about it yesterday and I was like, I don't know If you'll make the first move or Alice will." My jaw dropped and I stopped stirring the batter. "Wait, you told Rosalie that I like Alice? Wait, what do you mean if _I_ make the first move...did she say that Alice liked me? Wait, wait....did Alice tell her she liked me?"

"Yup!" was all he said, popping the 'p'.

I started stirring the batter again, this time with more enthusiasm. My smile must have been huge cause Emmett rushed towards me and pinched both my cheeks with each of his hands. "Careful Bells don't break your face. You gotta use that to kiss Alice." He guffawed, then made a kissy face at me, along with the sound effects and everything. I kicked him lightly in the shins.

Monday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Today seemed to go on _forever!_ I stood at the counter, flipping through the seventh Harry Potter book. I worked at the local bookshop Tuesdays and Thursdays, from three to five, and on Sundays from twelve to five. The pay wasn't that good, but I got a fifteen percent discount so that was a bonus. I checked my watch for the hundredth time, _3:27pm,_ sheesh. I sighed loudly, then continued to read.

"You know time would move faster if you actually _helped_ me."

Angela turned from stacking books on the shelves to stare at me, a bemused look on her face. I looked up from the book, grinning back I answered, "Yeah, but that would mean I _actually _had to work." She rolled her eyes at my statement, "Heavens forbid you do anything that actually makes you concentrate."

"Hey," I said, tapping the cover of the book, "This intricate piece of literature causes me to concentrate, thank you very much." I stared very seriously at her for a couple of seconds before we both burst out laughing. Angela was always fun to work with, usually when I had a shift with Mike, he'd just stare lovingly at me or try and ask me out. Eeew.

The backroom door creaked open, and James appeared in the doorway. James's dad owned the bookstore and that was the _only_ reason he still had a job here. He was a good looking guy, but he knew it, so much so it made him arrogant. He always wore the same baggy, ripped jeans and tight black singlet and brown leather jacket. His shoulder length dirty blonde hair was always pulled back in a loose pony-tail, his eyes were a greyish blue colour, but right now were bloodshot and I could smell the pot from over here. He smiled lazily at me, closing the door, then walking over and leaned against the counter. I was the only person, apart from his girlfriend Victoria, who he was nice to. Well not so much nice but not a total ass.

"Sheesh James, you're supposed to read them, not tear them up and use them as joints."

He laughed, before leaning really close to me, invading my private bubble, and whispered, "You gonna tell on me to your Police Chief Daddy?" I cringed as his hot breath practically suffocated me, and I took a step back grimacing slightly, which made him laugh harder. He looked over his shoulder at Angela, and when she turned back to the shelves, he looked back at me and discreetly slid a small bag towards me on the counter. I looked down at the little bag filled with marijuana, then back up at his face, both eyebrows raised. He smirked, before turning around and disappearing back through the backroom door. I continued to stare down at the bag on the counter. When the little bell on the front door tinkled, notifying us of a customer entering, I panicked and quickly shoved the pot into my back pocket, hiding it from view. I smiled at the older gentlemen who had just entered the shop and asked him if he needed any assistance.

* * *

Finally Monday morning arrived. But as I rolled over to turn off my alarm clock, I realised how freaking cold it was. Of course Forks being well _Forks_, it was always cold. But today, was so cold that I even considered staying in bed, wrapped up in my blanket cacoon. But with the thought of seeing Alice, I forced myself out of bed, downstairs and into the kitchen in search of a caffeine fix. Emmett, to my surprise, was fully dressed and sitting at the table reading a magazine. He looked up as I sat down, hands wrapped around my mug, trying to hold onto as much warmth as I could. He gave my usual sleeping attire of a black singlet and striped girl boxes a once over before grinning and commenting, "You know if you wore just that to school you'd probably die of hypothermia, but before you do you'd _definitely _get Alice's attention."

"You know, that t-shirt is so tight, I can actually see both your nipples. Is that a new form of wooing these days? Cause I must have missed the memo." I shot back. Emmett's eyes widened and he quickly looked down at his muscular chest, before looking up with a cheeky grin. "So Bells, who else are you trying to woo?"

I stood up blushing, covering my torso with crossed arms. "Shut up, it's cold in here!" Emmett burst out laughing, and I spun around making my way upstairs for a nice warm shower. _Damn cold, stupid nipples...hehehehe nipple!_

After a pleasantly warm shower, I dressed in my favourite black skinny jeans (they always seemed to make me feel confident, I'm pretty sure it was the way they showed off my legs) a long sleeved white shirt under my red 'White stripes' band tee, and my hoodie underneath my denim jacket. I jogged down the stairs, into the laundry and searched for a good five minutes through the ironing basket for my extra fluffy purple socks. They were so extremely fluffy, that the only shoes that fit over them were my red slip on vans. Picking up my messenger back off the table, I grabbed my homework and an apple from the fruit basket and made my way out the front door, and over to the massive Jeep. I opened the passenger door, and hopped in. I fished my beanie and fingerless gloves out of my bag and shoved them on, welcoming the warmth they brought. "Cold today huh." I commented, as Emmett pulled out of the driveway. "Yup." He replied, popping the 'p'. We drove in a comfortable silence. We were both like Charlie, in the way that we didn't have the need to fill silences with idle chit chat. The comfortable silence continued until we pulled up into the parking lot of Forks high. Emmett parked in his usual spot, in between a cherry red convertible and a silver Volvo. I peered out of the window at the four people gathered around at the end of the Volvo. One particular petite figure stood out. Like myself, she'd rugged up today and was wearing a black jacket, warm looking jeans, a purple scarf wrapped around her delicate neck, with a matching beanie pulled down to protect her ears from the icy weather. I pushed open the car door and hopped out, more graceful than I thought possible. As I closed the door, she looked over and beamed. My breath hitched slightly at the sight of her. _Oh Alice, the things you do to me._

She danced over to me, holding a tray in her hands. "Good morning Bella." She said brightly, holding out the tray that held two paper cups. "Hey Alice." I smiled back; she offered the tray towards me. "I got you a latte. I thought you could use it, it's exceptionally cold this morning." _Wow, beautiful, funny, smart and thoughtful! This girl was too good to be true._ "T-thanks Alice, you didn't have too." I thanked her while taking the cup from the tray. She shrugged then said, "I know, but I wanted too." I blushed at her words, smiling shyly. Her eyes flickered down to my lips, then back up to my eyes, biting her bottom lip lightly. I literally melted at the sight. "Bella?" she asked quietly. "Yeah..?" I asked back. "Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" I grinned nodding. She grinned back, grabbing my hand, "Great! Now, let's get to English early, so we can find a good spot to sit." She dragged me off to first period, intertwining our fingers.

First period English seemed to fly by. I usually sat next to Mike Newton that period, so when he came bounding in and saw Alice occupying the seat next to me, his face fell and he turned around and sulked off in the other direction towards the vacant seat that happened to be next to Jessica. There was a sub today, he looked to be around twenty-six, and he was nice enough to let us talk during class. Unfortunately you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun. So before we knew it she was heading off to second period History, and I was off to Biology. Luckily, I didn't have to sit next to Mike that period either; I ended up sitting next to Alice's brother Edward. He seemed nice, polite and _smart_ too. Man _some_ genetics they've got. After Biology, I had Calculus, then Drama, and then _Finally_ Sociology which was my last class before Lunch. That Period, I had with another Cullen. Jasper politely introduced himself, than offered me the chair next to him. I happily took it, and chatted with him until the class began. As the bell rang, I packed up my things and shoved them into my bag. When I turned to leave, Jasper cleared his throat catching my attention, I looked back at him. "You're having Lunch with Alice?" He asked, sliding his bag over his shoulder. I nodded, doing the same with mine. "Same. Shall we?" He asked, nodding towards the door.

We entered the Cafeteria; I scanned the tables quickly and was waved over by a beaming Alice. As I passed the table I usually sat at, Mike franticly waved at me. He gestured to the spare seat next to him as though his life were depending on it. It would have been endearing if he didn't act like that _all the time!_ I shook my head slightly and continued to walk over to Alice's table, Jasper just a step behind me. I took the seat opposite Alice. Placing my bag on the table, I glanced over at Mike who was in the midst of stabbing at his tray of food and giving Jasper a death glare. I turned to Alice and asked, "Why's he trying to kill Jasper with his gaze?" Alice laughed like I'd just told an inside joke. She reached into her own bag, and pulled out a yogurt. She was about to open it, but stopped when she saw I was stilling waiting for an answer. Her eye brows rose, "OH, you're serious! Well, he thinks you're choosing to sit with _Jasper_, instead of _him!" _I frowned slightly.

"Well that's stupid. Anyway, I'm sitting with _you, _not Jasper," I turned to Jasper, "No offense."

Jasper raised both his hand, "None taken," he stood up, picking up his bag, "I should go. I have to talk to Angela about a paper. Cya guys later." I watched him walk away, then turned back to Alice. She was watching me intently, sucking on the end of the spoon. I raised my hand to my face, "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked, once again blushing under her gaze. She grinned, plastic spoon still between her teeth, and shook her head, "Nothing. You're just, very pleasant to look at." She said, shrugging like it was not a big deal, but her eyes gave her away, they had a certain glint in them. I blushed harder, "Especially," she started, pointing at me with her spoon, "when you blush. You're really rather beautiful you know." She leaned forward slightly, and I copied her leaning forward ever so slightly as well. _Time to stop being so coy, and do something!_

I cleared my throat, tucked a bit of my hair behind my ear and asked, "Are-are you doing anything after school?" She pursed her lips, then lightly tapped her chin, appearing to think for a couple of seconds. I admit, I held my breath. She smirked slightly, then shook her head. "Nope I'm free."

I breathed out then asked, "You wanna hang out at my house? I mean I have to make dinner for the guys, but you can stay for dinner, if you want-" She placed a finger to my lips, silencing me. "I would love too." _Awesome!_

* * *

I pushed open the front door, walking in followed closely by Alice. "Coffee?" I asked over my shoulder, as we entered the kitchen. She nodded as she sat down at the kitchen table, and watched me as I continued to make the beverages. I placed the mugs on the table then sat down on the chair next to her. "Bella?" I looked up from my mug, meeting her gaze. "Yes?" She smiled...coyly?

"You're an amazing artist."

I'm pretty sure I inhaled my coffee. I coughed for a couple of seconds, before managing to get out, "Oh-cough-you, you saw the sketch..." I trailed off, running my hand through my hair, avoiding eye contact with her. "Yes. It's now on my bedroom wall. Esme, my adopted mother, even framed it. I love it, Bella." She said sincerely, reaching out and covering my hand with hers. The contact of her hand on mine caused tingles to erupt throughout my entire body. I raised my gaze to meet hers. The front door burst open. _Son of a bitch! I was seriously going to punch someone in the face!_

Emmett and Rosalie burst through the door, laughing and carrying a stack of DVDs and what smelled like Chinese food. Noticing Alice and I, they stopped dead in their tracks. Rosalie covered her mouth with a hand, "Oh sorry, did we interrupted something?" she asked, looking down at Alice's hand on mine. I looked to Alice, she looked annoyed. "Yes, I was just about to kiss Bella. Please turn around and give us a minute." She turned to me, "Sorry, now where were we? Right!" She leant forward and placed her lips onto mine. Emmett and Rosalie's eyebrows simultaneously rose, mouths also dropped. Alice pulled away, leaning back. I got over the shock quickly, and leant forward, capturing her lips with mine, kissing her with much more enthusiasm than before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella p.o.v

"Ok, first pet?"

We both sat cross-legged on the couch, facing each other, asking questions between eating our pad Thai.

"McDangerfield, a Golden retriever. You?"

I popped some noodles into my mouth as she replied, "Louie, a big fluffy grey cat." I nodded, picking at my food with my chopsticks, thinking of another question. "Hobbies?" I asked. "Photography, love it. It's one of the only things I'm truly passionate about." I listened intently as she went into details about her camera and Photography in general. Not understanding the specifics entirely, but admiring the way her eyes lit up, and her enthusiasm as she spoke. After a couple of minutes, she paused, "Sorry, I've been rambling on a bit. What are your hobbies, apart from sketching." her grin stretched from ear to ear. I shrugged, placing my empty bowl on the floor. I wiped my hands together, before answering, "I play guitar. I'm no expert, but I'm capable. And of course I've got my Ballet, oh yeah and my gymnastics. Balance and grace are my middle name." We both burst out laughing, at my _obvious_ joke. The words 'Bella' and 'graceful' are only used in the same sentence if 'is far from' is put between them. And so the rest of the evening continued much the same, asking and answering one and other's questions, and growing closer because of it. But before we knew it, it was time for her and Rosalie to leave. It was a week night after all. It had been nice of Emmett and Rosalie to clear off and give Alice and me some time alone.

I walked Alice to the car. She hopped in and I shut the door behind her, leaning against it as she buckled her seatbelt. She turned towards me, "Tonight was fun, we should do it again, but my house next time." I nodded, I leaned in closer. "It's a date." I whispered

"Definitely." she agreed. I leant closer, and kissed her. After a couple of seconds, I reluctantly pulled away, mirroring her grin. "Cya tomorrow Alice." I started walking backwards, my hand raised slightly. "Looking forward to it." She waved back. The car pulled out of the driveway, and I continued to watch until it rounded a bend in the road and disappeared from sight.

Too hyped up from the night's events to sleep, I raced around tidying up the mess that is my room. I sorted out a stack of sketches from the stack of homework, changed my sheets, and picked up dirty clothes spread out over my bedroom floor. I picked up a pair of jeans, emptying the pockets; I pulled out a little bag. I stared down at the weed filled bag as I bounced it on my palm, glad that I was the only one in the house who did the laundry. Charlie would have had an anger stroke if he'd found this. I opened my closet door, and shoved it in one of my sneakers. _I'll think of a better thing to do with it tomorrow._ I changed into a baggy shirt and flannel pyjama pants, hopped into bed and shut off the bedside lamp.

"So Bella, you doing anything this Friday?" Mike asked his voice deepening as he attempted to ask me out for the zillionth time. I sighed heavily. I'd arrived late to Biology, and was forced to sit next to him, seeing as the seat next to Edward had been claimed. "Yes." I answered, flipping through the notes I'd taken last lesson. "Oh..." Came his response. I raised my head a few centimetres, glancing at him. He was frowning darkly, "Got a date?" He prodded not so subtlety. I sighed again, pulling out my text book and opening it to the marked page. "No."

His mood seemed to lighten, "What about Saturday then?" He asked hopefully. Seriously, when was this dude gonna take a hint and give up already?

"Busy."

"Doing what?" He prodded.

"Got a date." I answered, turning the page slowly. He scowled, "Who with? That Cullen guy?"

I turned another page, just as slowly. "No," I turned another page, "His sister." Mike nearly fell out of his chair. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward smirking.

Alice p.o.v

"She did what?" I asked, a huge grin breaking out on my face, Edward grinned along with me. He had just briefed me on the conversation between Bella and Mike Newton during Biology. It was only yesterday we'd had our first kiss, and become an 'official couple', so this Newton guy must have really annoyed her, if she'd just 'outed us' herself in the middle of class. I had no problem with it; it had actually just made me fonder of the clumsy brunette.

Eventually Lunch time arrived, and I gathered my things and headed off to meet the rest of my family, and Bella, for lunch. I spotted the brunette standing by the cafeteria entrance, hands in her jean pockets, earphones in her ears, staring off into the distance, listening to her IPod and lost in her own thoughts. As I walked up, I looked her up and down, checking her out. Who wouldn't? She usually looked breathtaking, and today was no exception. She was wearing white skinny jeans, held up with a black and silver studded belt, and blue t-shirt under a black leather jacket, which she'd added her own twist by wearing red chucks and a black beanie. And my, was she pulling the look off.

"Well hello there Bella." I greeted, snapping her back into reality. She turned to me pulling out her earphones, and instantly I was greeted back with a huge smile, and when I was close enough, a enthusiastic hug. "Hey Alice!" She leant back slightly from our embrace a placed a kiss on my lips. What was meant as a short hello kiss soon turned into a heated long intense kiss. I couldn't help it, as soon as her soft pink lips touched mine, I craved more. She was like my own personal brand of heroin. Finally we broke apart, hearing approaching footsteps.

"Hey there love birds, not waiting for us are you?"

"For you Emmett? Never." I grinned up at the muscular figure approaching us; his arm snaked around Rosalie's waist. Bella grinned along with me, "Don't worry babe, those two are too busy making out with each other to care about anybody else." Rosalie smirked, eyeing Bella who blushed under her gaze. I wrapped my arm around her waist, copying Emmett and Rosalie's current stance. "Shall we?" I asked, gesturing my hand towards the cafeteria entrance.

"Okay is it just me, or is everybody staring at us?" Emmett asked, looking around the crowded cafeteria. I looked over to my left, Bella sat head bowed slightly, her whole face the same shade as a tomato, poking at her block of green jello aimlessly with her spoon. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her towards me in an attempt to comfort her. She looked up from her tray, and I gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned. "Nah, it's not just you. They're staring because I, um, might have sorta, 'outed us'," Bella waved her hand slightly, gesturing at the two of us, "to Mike Newton in bio this morning."

Emmett burst out laughing, and only stopped when Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs, although she looked highly amused herself. "What? He was trying to ask me out, for the zillionth time, and I snapped." Bella protested, throwing her apple at Emmett, scowling lightly as he caught it and took a big bite out, grinning widely. I patted her on the thigh, in a comforting manner. "I know, I know." I said in a soothing tone, barely containing my own laughter. It _was_ pretty fun. Jasper, who'd been sitting quietly on Bella's other side, spoke up. "I see Mike's no longer jealous of me." He nodded his head, and we all turned towards the direction of his nod. At the table closest to ours, blatantly staring with his jaw wide open, sat Mike, looking like all his Christmases had come at once. He was practically salivating. _Ew!_

Edward got up from the table he was sitting at, and made his way over to ours. Stopping once to slap the back of Mike's head.

"Hey guys, I know it's only Tuesday, but what are you guys up to after school?" Edward asked, sitting down next to Rosalie. I shrugged as Bella spoke up, "Work, got a shift this afternoon."

"You mean, got a shift with _Lover boy_!" I giggled, poking Bella in the ribs. She slapped my hands away playfully, "Aaaaargh, don't remind me." She groaned. The bell rang, ringing through the cafeteria loudly. Bella stood up offering me a hand, "Can I walk you to class?" I grinned up at her, grabbing her hand in mine and standing up. "Of course you can." We exited the Cafeteria holding hands, ignoring the glares of the students surrounding us.

Bella p.o.v

I picked up a pile of books and walked around the shop, putting them in order and trying to ignore Mike, who had been staring at me since the start of our shift together. I turned around and came face to face with the blonde haired boy, who'd been obviously invading my personal bubble. I took a step backwards, "Personal space much? What do you want Mike?" I asked, not trying to hide my obvious annoyance. He licked his lips, scratched the back of his head then asked, "So...you and Alice are..."

"Together." I crossed my arms over my chest. He nodded his head slowly, then rubbed his jaw. I glared at him, "What is it Mike?" I asked curtly. He cleared his throat loudly before asking, "Well, if you guys ever break up...I'm free." He grinned widely. I rolled my eyes then pushed past him, bumping his shoulder roughly, nearly knocking him over, and at the same time hurting my own. _Son of a bitch!_ _Okay, not the smartest thing to do, who knew that the guy actually had muscles? I didn't, obviously!_ I stormed out of the shop, and into the back room. Slamming the door behind me, I closed my eyes leaning against the door holding my shoulder. _Stupid Mike with his stupid shoulder!_

"You know, I've got something that could help with that." I jumped slightly, opening my eyes to see James standing in front of me, obviously off his face, smiling lazily. "Pardon?" I asked. He laughed condescendingly, "Drugs girl! Heroin, cocaine, acid and weed," he winked at me, "But you already know that don't you Bellsie?" I rolled my eyes, "I don't do drugs. You can have the pot back if you want, I haven't done anything with." He moved closer to me. _Sheesh, what's with these guys and invading my personal space? _ He seemed to being enjoying making me uncomfortable. "I know that, but you're not gonna give it back to me. You're going to sell it and any other drugs I give you."

I laughed, "Are you serious? Dude, My Father's the Chief of Police. I'm not gonna sell drugs for you."

He slammed his hand against the door, mere millimetres away from my head, causing me to jolt violently. He leant closer, his face close enough to mine that I could smell the stench of cigarette smoke and some sort of spirit on his breath, "You'll do what I say. Or you'll have me to deal with." He leant even closer so that his rough stubble covered cheek rubbed against mine, and whispered in my ear, "And I don't play so nice."

He stepped backwards, a dark look on his face. "So sell the damn drugs."

I parked my ancient red truck outside my house, noticing Charlie's police cruiser parked in the driveway. I stayed sitting in my ancient Chevy, staring at my messenger bag sitting next to me on the passenger seat, trying to calm down my breathing. _Oh, if my father knew what was in you._ I picked up my bag, and exited my truck holding it closely to my chest.

I closed the front door behind me as quietly as possible and tiptoed towards the stairs. "Bells? Is that you bud?" _Damn, so close._ I stopped, changed my direction, and entered the kitchen. "Yeah dad, it's me." Charlie sat at the kitchen table, doing what looked like paperwork. He smiled warmly at me, "How was school?"

He chooses _today _to chit chat?

I shrugged, "Alright I guess. I'm just going to take a shower. I'll be down in a little while to make dinner." He nodded, looking back down at his work. "Okay bud." I slipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I closed my bedroom door behind me, locking it. I emptied my bag onto my bed, and sorted through the contents. _Book, book, pencil case, wallet, weed, cocaine, acid. What the hell am I doing?_ I asked myself, sliding down on the floor and leaning against the bed. I held my head in my hands, staring down at the carpet. _I can't do this alone._ I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I punched in a familiar number.

"_Jake, it's me. I need help."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 guys, enjoy!**

"This is some serious shit Bella."

Jacob sat on my bed, holding the bag of pills in one hand, and a bag of white powder in the other. I paced around my room, running my hands through my hair. I stopped and turned towards him, hands frozen in my hair. "Really Jake? Because I was under the impression that it was aspirin and powdered sugar! And this," I reached over and picked up the weed, "is obviously oregano." I threw it at Jake, who caught it with a shocked look on his face. My expression softened. "I'm sorry Jake, I just...this is too much to deal with." I walked over, and slumped down on the computer chair, holding my head in my hands. I watched as Jake inspected the bag of pills closer, then turned to me holding it up. "There's gotta be, what, a grand worth of pills here." He gestured to the white powder, "five hundred bucks worth of coke here, and another three hundred worth of weed."

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_ Ran through my head, and I got up and started pacing again.

"What am I going to do? I don't know how to sell drugs? Who would I even sell drugs too? Shit! Shit! SHIT!!!"

Jake jumped up and grabbed me by the shoulders, holding me firmly he looked me directly in the eye. "Calm down! Control your breathing and listen to me!" I breathed in and out slowly a couple of times, and when the possibility of hyperventilating passed he continued. "Now I can probably sell the pills and the weed myself. Down at La Push some of the guys like to smoke a little. And when my sister visits with her friends from College, they like to party so they'll most likely wanna buy some pills." I gaped at him. "You're-you're going to sell the drugs? No Jake I can't let-" I began to protest but he cut in. "What else do you expect me to do? When you called me up asking for help, what did you expect me to do, eh?"

I remained silent. _What had I expected him to do? _

I nodded, and taking in a deep breath I asked, "Okay, what do we do first?"

* * *

I didn't sleep that night. How could I? In just one short day I'd become a drug dealer. And I'd dragged one of the nicest guys I know down with me. I had absolutely no idea what I would do if Charlie ever found out what Jake and I were doing. And I prayed to any and every god there is that he wouldn't. I was absolutely terrified about the possibility of Charlie knowing I was in a relationship with another girl, let alone I was an amateur drug dealer. In simple terms, I was screwed.

"Geeze Bells, you look like hell!" I looked up from my cereal bowl as Emmett sat down. I narrowed my eyes at him before returning to my Cheerio's. "Thanks."

Emmett crunched on an apple, before asking me through a mouthful, "So you're finally getting up early for morning jog with me? Wednesday is my fitness day after all." He grinned widely at me.

I stared at him, both my eyebrows raised. "Since when?" I asked, not able to help grinning slightly.

"Since now Bellie-boop." He said, leaning over and tapping me on the end of the nose. He stood up and walked over to fill his water bottle up at the sink. I watched him, noticing he already had on baggy running shorts and a muscle shirt. I looked down at my baggy sweat pants and singlet. I already looked the part, might as well do it. "You're on. Just let me grab my sneakers."

I always liked exercise. The endorphins it brought right after an intensive cardio session, who needed drugs when you had that? Great, I had just got the subject of drugs off my mind, and now it was back in there. I repeat, great!

"What's up sis? Endorphins haven't kicked in yet?"

Emmett and I were jogging, side by side on the side of the road. I looked across at him shaking my head. "Nah, they kicked in a good fifteen minutes ago. I'm just..." I slowed down to a walk, Emmett mimicking me, then came to a complete stop. "You ever had one of those decisions in your life that makes absolutely no sense to anybody but yourself? And you know, well you think you can't tell anyone." Emmett looked at me intently, I avoided eye and just stared at his grey seat stained shirt. "Bells...Are you trying to tell me...you're gay? Cause you already told me you thought you might be Bi, so it wouldn't be such a big deal if you were decide you were gay, instead of Bi..." he trailed off as I looked back up to meet his gaze. "Yeah, yeah that's it." I smiled slightly. He was such a caring brother, I couldn't and I wouldn't burden him with my problems. I slapped him on the bicep. "Come on bro, I'll race you home."

* * *

This morning's exercise had alerted me and gotten ready for school. But by lunch time, I was ready to collapse.

"Bella honey, you look exhausted."

I sat at the table in the cafeteria with my head in my arms. I raised my head when I heard Alice talk, to mumble in reply. She rubbed my back soothingly, then lent over to give me a kiss. Rosalie and Emmett sitting opposite us both awed in unison. "She's too tired to stay awake during lunch, but she can still get some action. You my girl," Emmett pointed at me, "are sooooo my sister!"

Rosalie, between a mouthful of salad asked me, "Why are you so tired?" I shrugged, then leaning my head against Alice's shoulder I answered, "Didn't sleep last night. Then Emmett practically dragged me out for a run this morning." I sighed as Alice tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "It's too bad you're so exhausted Bella," Rosalie started, picking up one of Emmett's fries and dipping it in ketchup, "because Carlisle and Esme wanted to have you over for dinner, you know to meet you officially as Alice's girlfriend." That sure woke me up. I stiffened, then sat up quickly to look at Alice. She was biting her lip softly, looking at me intently. "You want me to meet your parents?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "Yes. But if you're too tired we can do it another-"

"I'd love to Alice." I interrupted. She beamed widely back at me. I felt my cellphone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked the caller I.D.

"I gotta take this, cya guys later." I hopped out of my chair, swung my bag over my shoulder and exited the cafeteria. I answered the call once I was out of hearing range of any students.

"_What's up Jake?"_ I asked, leaning against the hand rails of the steps outside.

"_Bella, I've been able to sell some of the drugs already. When do you want to go see James?"_

"_What do you mean?" _I asked, looking around feeling slightly paranoid.

"_To drop off the money, from the drugs I've sold. Honestly Bella, I know you haven't done this before. But don't you watch television?" _I almost laughed out loud. Yes I do watch television. But not as much as he did, obviously.

"_Don't worry about it Jake, I see him at work tomorrow so I can just bring it to him then. Listen I gotta go, class is about to start. I'll talk to you later. Oh by the way, cut down on the television shows."_

I snapped by phone shut. _I am sooooo in over my head!_ I thought as I shoved my phone back into my pocket, and then made my way to class.

The bell rang, and I made my way out of the classroom, heading off to the parking lot to meet Alice. She was standing with Rosalie next to her convertible talking to some skinny guy with bags under his eyes, who looked like he could do with a shave. They all turned to look at me. "Hey Alice, Rosalie."

The skinny guy looked me up and down, a desperate look on his face. "Uh, hi." I said. the guy was kinda starting to give me the creeps. Alice looked at me suspiciously. "Um Bella, this is Max. He says you and him have a mutual friend. And that your friend told him to wait for you at school."

_Oh crap! Okay Bella, it's your time to shine. Now think of a really really good excuse._ I smiled at Max. "_Oh_ Max, hey man. Yeah I totally forgot." I turned to Alice. "Sorry Alice, can I meet you at your house for dinner later? I got some stuff to do. That okay babe?" I asked, mentally crossing my fingers. She hesitated for a second before smiling back at me. "Course it is. I'll tell my folks that you'll be over later tonight." I leant over to plant a kiss on Alice's cheek, then waved at both of them before grabbing Max by the arm and dragging him off in the other direction. Once we were out of sight, I let go of his arm and took a big step away from him, crossing my arms across my chest. "What the hell was that? You can't tell anybody about what I do. Now tell me _Max_, did James tell you I was selling for him?" _Wow, I just sounded like a million times for confident then I really am. Awesome!_

Max nodded eagerly, shoving his hand into his leather jacket and pulled out a couple of notes. "Yeah, he told me you were his new pusher. Now can I buy some coke off you? I've got enough for a couple of grams with me now and I've got some more at home. I can pay you the rest next week." He held out the money towards me. "Put that away, NOW!" I hissed, looking over my shoulder, feeling even more paranoid. "Are you an idiot? Seriously man, I don't have any on me right now. We're at school. But if you come by the bookstore between three and five tomorrow, I can sell it too you then, okay." He stuffed the money back into his pocket, nodding eagerly, that desperate look back on his face. "And for God's sake man, take a shower!"

I rushed through the front door, slamming it behind me. "Hey Dad." I called out, running up the stairs, heading to my bedroom to look for something nice to wear for dinner. _Hmmm what does a girl wear when she's meeting her girlfriend's parents for the first time? Well for the first time as her girlfriend 'officially'. _Thanks to my clumsiness and the ability to fall in worst possible way, I'd met both Carlisle and Esme. They seemed like lovely people, like the rest of their family. And I'd be lying if I didn't admit they were very intimidating. _What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't approve of our relationship? Would Alice continue seeing me? Or would she dump me?_

"Hey Bella, where's the fire?" Charlie called from downstairs. An obvious joke, most likely from seeing me run madly upstairs. "Very funny Charlie." I yelled from my room, digging through my closet. I dashed from my room, down stairs and into the kitchen. Still holding a pair of jeans in both hands. Charlie looked up from his paperwork as I entered the kitchen. "Oh by the way dad, I've been invited over for dinner at the Cullen's house tonight. That's okay right? You guys won't starve?" Charlie laughed, "Course its okay bud; we'll just get pizza or something. Oh before I forget, you got a package in the mail. Almost opened it ma'self, before I saw your name on it." He nodded towards said package, sitting on the bench. I walked over and picked it up. A small note was taped to it. I opened it and read:

Bella, here's some new product. Sell it fast, I'll be waiting. James

I froze, my whole mouth going dry. _What if Charlie had opened this? What would I have said? That was extremely risky of James, sending drugs to a Police Chief's home. _"Thanks dad. I'll be leaving in thirty minutes. If you need anything I'll be getting dressed."

I closed the door behind me and locked it. I chucked the jeans on the bed, then tore open the parcel. I examined the pills. Inside the plastic bag was a little slip of paper with the word **oxycodone** written on it. _Whoa, I wonder where he got this. This is some serious stuff! Well I guess so was cocaine and ecstasy._ I opened my underwear draw, and shoved the pills in there with the other half of the drugs Jake had left for me to sell. I guess you could say we were a team. A really screwed up team, but a team none the less. And thinking about that, brought back the whole issue with Jake and I. How was I suppose to end things with him when he was helping me out with this big of a problem? I was sooooo totally screwed, in more ways than one. And unfortunately for me, not in the good way. I turned back to the closet; I still hadn't decided what I was going to wear tonight. It seemed like I had a lot of decisions ahead of me. Some much more difficult than the others. One thing I was certain of, I was crazy about Alice. And I wasn't going to let anything jeopardize our relationship. No matter what it took.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Enjoy guys =]**

I parked my ancient Chevy outside the Cullen's house, feeling so nervous that the risk of fainting felt possible. _Yeah great Bella, faint, that'll get them to like you even more. Wait...when did I get so self deprecating?_ I pondered the thought as I made my way out of my truck, stopping once to check out my appearance in the window's reflection. Skinny jeans, blue t-shirt and a vest seemed casual yet dressy at the same time. _Vests...I really like 'em!_ I smiled to myself as I walked up the front steps, stopping at the door I took two deep breaths, then knocked. Alice answered the door, a smile plastered on her face, wearing the cutest outfit. A small black dress that ended mid-thigh with spaghetti straps and a slash of pink across the centre of it. I know it's a totally cliché thing to say when someone answers the door, but I went ahead and said it. "Wow." She giggled, raising an eyebrow. "Well hello to you too. You look pretty wow yourself. Come in." I stepped over the threshold, stopping to kiss Alice on the cheek, then stopped in the middle of the lounge room. The place was huge! And really nicely decorated. It had a modern feel to it, yet an almost historical feel as well. Esme walked out of the Kitchen, "Bella, it's nice to see you dear." She stopped in front of me and leaned over to give me a hug. She leaned back as she said, "Carlisle's been held up at work, but he'll be here soon. Can I get you a drink?" I looked over as Alice flittered to my side. "I'm fine, thanks." She smiled warmly at me before heading back into the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "Dinner should be ready in fifteen minutes."

Alice led me over to the couch. We sat side by side watching some Law and Order show. In it some drug dealer got shot by a cop, and another one got arrested. _Oh come on!_ Alice moved closer to me, resting her head against me, holding my hand. I watched as the drug dealer on the show got interrogated, and a weird feeling came over me. Excitement?

Twenty minutes later, Carlisle arrived. He greeted me with a hand shake, and a dazzling smile. We took our seats at the dining table, as Esme served us up. "So Bella, how's school going?" Carlisle asked, sounding generally interested. I picked up my spoon, and stirred the soup in front of me. "Pretty good, I'm not failing anything." Carlisle nodded, sipping his soup. Edward spoke up, "She's just being modest." I frowned lightly. Edward, seeing my expression, added. "Bella, on the bio test last week, what mark did you get?" I shrugged, stirring my soup with the spoon. "An A minus." He nodded,

"English?" Alice asked, grinning. "A plus." I blushed. "Okay, okay. I take my studies very seriously, I admit it." They all laughed, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Bella, you should be taking them seriously. What do you want to study at College?" Esme asked. Again I shrugged. "I'm not sure at the moment. I do know I'll most likely go to college in Seattle. It's close enough to Forks that I can visit Charlie often, seeing as Emmett'll most likely move to Florida or California, well that's what he's got planned anyway, and Charlie is showing the signs that he's becoming a terminal bachelor, so someone has to give up their weekends to teach the man to cook for himself." I took a sip of the soup, hoping for someone to change the subject. "Do you always do what your Father tells you to? Or are you just a natural goodie-two-shoes?" I looked up at Rosalie, slightly shocked at her bluntness. "Rosalie!" Esme scolded, frowning. Rosalie shrugged, then returned to her own meal. I sat there staring at her sipping her water innocently. _Oh if you knew what I was really up to._ I smiled to myself. _Wait...I'm smiling? _

And that's when the thought struck me. Was I actually enjoying that I was doing something so bad, so _illegal?_ Yeah, I was.

I thought back at the confrontation I had with James. Had he actually threatened me? Yeah he had, but it was a rather empty threat. Sure he'd suggested that he'd hurt me if I didn't, but I'm the Chief of Police's daughter, if he'd harmed me I could've just told Charlie and he'd have dealt with the dickhead. I think some part of me _wanted_ to sell the drugs. To do something that I shouldn't. Because I was the good girl, always got home before curfew, never drank, never drove over the speed limit. A good girl, the Chief of Police's good girl. James knew that, and he used it for his own personal gain. He was so much more than just a drug dealing stoner.

I felt a delicate hand give my shoulder a soft squeeze. "Don't worry about her Bella; she's just being, well, Rosalie." Alice reassured me. I nodded, eyeing the blonde, as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah don't worry Bella, most people find it endearing." She smiled sweetly at me, before starting up a conversation about some college in Boston she'd applied to.

Half way through dinner, Carlisle and Esme were both paged.

"Sorry guys but there's an emergency down at the Hospital." Carlisle apologised, rushing around the kitchen to find his keys. "Inconvenient, I know, but that's the downside of being doctors." He through his jacket over his shoulders, stopping by the door he turned back to us. "It was nice officially meeting you Bella. We'll definitely reschedule, preferably when neither of us are on-call ." Esme rushed down the stairs, jacket on and purse in hand. "We'll try and get home as early as possible. But if not, you guys know the rules, try and make it to bed at a reasonable hour. Bella dear it was nice seeing you again."

The front door closed behind them, and we all returned back to our dinner. After dinner was eaten, Rosalie shut herself away in her room; Jasper excused himself saying something about an unfinished essay and Edward busied himself with clearing the table and doing the dishes. Alice led me into the lounge room, and we took a seat on the couch. "So, having a good time?" she asked me with a smirk. I nodded enthusiastically, "Oh very much so, I love meeting the parents. And your sister is delightful, I have no idea why we don't hang out more." I rubbed my chin, pretending to be deep in though. Alice giggled and pushed my shoulder lightly. Then her face turned serious, "Seriously though, are you having a good time?" I smiled softly and replied, "Yes, dinner was delicious. And any time spent with you is great in my books." She leant forward and lightly pressed her soft lips against mine. I kissed back slowly, enjoying the kiss thoroughly. As the kiss deepened, I placed a hand on her cheek and rested the other on her waist and she placed her own hands on the back of my neck, and slowly ran her hand through my hair. Edward entered the room as we broke apart. "Ok ladies, let's try and keep it PG thirteen in here, thank you." He grinned crookedly as he threw himself on the other couch and flipped on the television, although he had to duck quickly as Alice through a pillow at his head. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and we sat back into the couch cuddling as Edward flipped it to a movie channel. I'd never really been a touchy-feely person, that is before I met Alice.

* * *

I slept almost soundly that night. I wasn't sure if it was from not sleeping the previous night, or from realising I enjoyed the thrills of selling illegal substances. Either way I awoke early the next morning energised and invigorated. As I made my way down stairs, dressed in my jogging gear, I stopped by Emmett's room to invite him for a morning run, but decided to go alone when I heard loud snores coming from behind the door. _Morning ritual my butt, what a wuss!_

I journeyed downstairs, stepping as lightly as possible, so not to wake the others, and searched the living room for my IPod. Earphones in and running shoes on I went to the front door, opened it and almost collided with the figure outside. "Dad?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "Bella, I got called out last night because of an accident down at La Push." He was using his formal work voice, and it started to worry me. "Jake was attacked last night, and he was beaten pretty badly." I stood frozen there for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a couple of seconds. My voice didn't seem to be working properly, but I managed to ask, "Is..Is he alright?" a stupid question I know, but my brain didn't seem to be working either. "Yeah, he's fine, well as fine as you can be with a few broken ribs and a concussion. He was released this morning; you know the drill they had to keep him overnight for observation. He doesn't remember who attacked him, or how many there were. Although from the damage, it's most likely there were a few of them." I moved out of the doorway, and made my way into the kitchen. I slumped down on a chair, and watched as Charlie sat down on the chair opposite me. "Dad, I know I shouldn't be missing school but-"

"Of course you can go see him. What kind of Father would I be if I didn't let my daughter miss one day of school to see her injured boyfriend. Although I'd like it if-"

"Dad, dad. Jake's not my boyfriend." I quickly interrupted. Charlie gave me a look, then rubbed his chin slowly while looking me over. "Well then, who gave you the hickey?" My hand automatically covered the side of my neck. _Damn Alice and her awesome make-out skills!_ I cringed lightly as Charlie chuckled and shook a finger at me. "You kids think you can pull the wool over your old man's eyes, but they didn't make me Chief of Police because of my high grades in high school. Now, who's the young man that's been sucking on my only daughter's neck like a bloody vampire?"_ Okay, I was sooooo not having this conversation right now. _So being the horrible person I am, I used the best excuse I had. "Dad, one of my dearest friends has just been beaten half to death, and I need to leave right now to see him. We can talk later." Charlie's expression turned serious, and he nodded as I made my way upstairs to change. _Score one for me, that actually worked!_

Billy led me through the house towards Jake's bedroom. He stopped outside of the door, and turned to look at me.

"Now Bella, Jake's pretty banged up. Doctors say he has a concussion and a few broken ribs. So go easy on him, no punching and definitely no kicking." He grinned at me, before wheeling off back into the lounge room. I knocked lightly on the door then opened it. It was dark inside, the curtains had been drawn, and all I could make out was a large boulder-sized dark bump on the bed. I tentatively took a few steps inside the room. "Jake? Are you awake dude?" I asked. Keeping my voice down. There was a ruffling noise, then the bedside lamp flicked on. I gasped, "Jake Your face! What did they do? Repeatedly hit you with two-by-fours?" Both of his eyes were blackened, his nose looked bigger than usual and he had a split lip. I walked over and sat down on the end of his bed. "You think I look bad, you should see the other guy. Well guys." He apparently tried to smile, but it turned into more of a pained grimace. He moved to sit up more, but groaned and held his side with both of his hands. I leant towards him and lightly and slowly pushed him back into a lying down position. "Don't sit up, broken ribs are nasty, trust me I know." He laughed, and in turn made him cough. I shook my head slowly, as I looked him over. "Jake, who did this to you? And most importantly why?" I asked, doubting he'd be able to give me anything but trying none the less. His expression darkened. "Sam Uley. He's apparently the drug kingpin down in La Push. And he found out I was selling on 'his turf', and old Sammy boy didn't like it. So he and a few of his goons roughed me up at bit." I openly gaped at him. "Jake, that wasn't roughing you up they could have killed you. You have broken bones and a frickin' concussion!" Jake shrugged, "It's nothing I can't handle. Anyway I have you to kiss it better." He winked at me suggestively. _Oh boy, here we go._ I stood up and, ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah um Jake," I started then paused as I tried to find the right words. Jake's expression flickered a little, and his eyes bore into mine. "Because I deserve a little cheering up, seeing you said yourself, I could have died selling drugs for you." I stared down at him. Was he trying to pull a guilt trip on me? _Oh no he did not!_ _Nobody tries to Guilt trip Isabella Marie Swan, nope not even a half-beaten-to-death family friends slash ex-hook up buddy_. I lowered my voice, "Listen to what you just said Jacob Black and then ask yourself, do you want another couple of broken ribs?"


End file.
